The Heart Throbs
The Heartbreakers is a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Antonio Thomas & Romeo Roselli who worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as The Heartbreakers, best known for their brief stint with World Wrestling Entertainment on its RAW brand as The Heart Throbs. They were billed as popular "with the ladies", and came to the ring performing pelvic thrusts and playing dance music. Career World Wrestling Entertainment Before appearing on RAW The Heart Throbs wrestled in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) and Eastern Wrestling Alliance under the alias The Heartbreakers, but the WWE changed their name since their name was perceived as too similar to that of "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels. The Heart Throbs made their RAW debut on April 18, 2005, facing then World Tag Team Champions William Regal and Tajiri, but were seemingly unsuccessful. They participated in Tag-Team Turmoil match for the World Tag Team Championship at Backlash. The Heart Throbs, who have portrayed heels, mainly appeared on the RAW B-show, Heat. They had short-lived feuds with William Regal and Eugene, Hurricane and Rosey, and Val Venis and Viscera. During the first episode of HEAT for 2006, the pair turned face by getting a great deal of fan reaction and began entertaining the crowd by bringing two "hot chicks" into the ring and getting them to dance. During a WWE Unlimited webcast the Heart Throbs were sitting with the fans and they ended up being on its "Kiss Cam" segment, each kissing a girl sitting near them. Both Heart Throbs were released by WWE on February 10, 2006. Independent Circuit Since their release, they have been active on the independent wrestling scene. They have spent time teaming together, as well as in solo competition. They've actually faced off a number of times since being released. Each gaining one victory over the other, and two matches that were declared no contests. Together they have beaten such teams as Lenny & Lodi and Sex & Violence. They also wrestled former NWA World Tag Team Champions The Naturals. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling The Heart Throbs were seen backstage at the Final Resolution 2007 PPV. They are interested wrestling in TNA. There has been talk between Vince Russo, Jeff Jarrett, and Terry Taylor about bringing them in. The Pair also had a dark match against the Riggs Brothers at the TNA TV Tapings on the January 29, 2007. However the match wasn't taped for TV. At Destination X on March 11, 2007, Roselli and Thomas, identified as "The Heartbreakers", appeared as a tag team selected by heel manager Christy Hemme to face the Voodoo Kin Mafia. The Heartbreakers were defeated by the Voodoo Kin Mafia. They were released months later. They have since worked in AWA Superstars. Double team moves *Heart Attack / Erectile Dysfunction (Double STO) *Double Russian legsweep Quotes *''"...Oh ..Oh ..Oh!"'' *''"It's a heart throb life"'' (to the tune of Hard-Knock Life) Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:2005 debuts Category:2007 disbandments